


Snake Charmer

by Selah



Series: Gensou [28]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Takemasa had tried not to notice, but he couldn't help it. They lived together, after all. And she had definitely been home a lot lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: late 2014  
> Another Kiryuko installment.   
> The slightly longer explanation for the Kiryuko: a magic anon hit all five boys in the summer of 2013 with a spell that gave them each a female "twin." It was only supposed to last a month, but then they didn't go away....
> 
> Also, Takemasa using "Negi" on himself is purely an artifact of RP, the real Takemasa mostly sticks to "Kujou-san" for himself.

Takemasa flopped onto the couch, sprawling himself out to lay his head on his twin's lap. Masako rolled her eyes but took to playing with his hair almost immediately.

“You've been home every night this week. That doesn't seem right,” he said, frowning up at her.

“You're one to talk. You've been home to notice it.”

“Maa, that's different. And anyway, you go to bed so early, how do you know I'm not sneaking out behind your back, hmm?”

“Take-chan, you don't sneak,” she said with a laugh. “Although I did notice Hiyorin was here the other morning.”

“It's okay if I bring him home, right?” he asked, frowning again, though this time in worry. He knew she was sensitive about his relationship with the blond bassist, and not without reason. Takemasa tried not to shove his relationship in her face, but, well...

“What? Oi, of course it is, silly,” she said, tugging on a forelock. “It's your home, too, and he's your boyfriend.”

“I know, I know, I just... you know....”

“Idiot,” she mumbled, patting his cheek. “I'm fine, honest. That's your life. I just have to build one of my own.”

Humming a little, he turned to nuzzle her hand. Masako was gorgeous, she could have her choice of ... well, _almost_ anyone she wanted. 

“You should call up the girls, arrange another slumber party like last week. I know you had fun with that _and_ it got you out of the house for awhile.”

“You and your obsession with my social life,” she half scolded, tugging on a forelock again. “Stop worrying, you fussy hen, I'm fine. But if it'll make you happy, I'll call Mahiko-chan tomorrow, see if she's up for another spa date.”

“Ooo, spa date, I want to come!”

“Oh no you don't, you naughty snake!” she teased, laughing. “Spa dates are girls only!”

“Mouuuuuu ... so mean to Negi....”

“You earn every bit of it, Take-chan,” she countered, still chuckling. He tried to tell himself that the laughter was a good sign, but he couldn't help worrying. He loved his sister dearly and he really had put her through so much shit in these past few months. If there was anything he could do to make her happy, no matter what it was, he would do it. Well, with one exception, but she knew that, too. Sometimes he thought she knew a little too much for her own good. 

“Stop fussing!” she scolded, swatting at him playfully. “Honestly, you're worse than three mothers sometimes. Plenty of fish in the sea~!”

“All right, all right! Ah, stop abusing Kujou-san!” he mock wailed, biting back a giggle. “Pizza for dinner?”

“Mm, sounds good to me. With cheesy breadsticks? Order from the place with the really good salads!”

“Yes'm!” he said, offering her a playful salute before getting up to get the delivery menu from the kitchen. She was probably right, he was probably worrying for nothing. He just wanted her to be happy, and since he couldn't give her Hiyori, well... He'd think of something.


End file.
